


Dual Blush

by IrishMoniv



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: AmeSame, F/F, Fluff, Lots of blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMoniv/pseuds/IrishMoniv
Summary: During an off collab, Gura and Amelia battle It out In Smash Brothers. the day doesn't end as expected.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Dual Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick AmeSame fanfic I decided to write. Hope you enjoy!

Gura sat with her legs crossed, her gaze fixed intently on the screen In front of her. Next to her, a laugh akin to a gremlin rang out. The score was 7 - 7 with three minutes on the clock, Gura was on the backfoot. 

She was desperate to win, but Amelia’s skill allowed her to outpace the Shark despite the practice she put into the game. Her fingers mercilessly mashed at the controller’s buttons as the smash ball appeared.

Amelia wasn’t keen to lose, however, and quickly Intercepted Gura. Knocking Gura away, Amelia hammered away at the Smash ball. While Gura quickly attempted to stop Amelia, It broke… and exploded. 

The explosion knocked both the Detective and the Shark off the stage. “Oh god!” Gura exclaimed, quickly attempting to recover. “No!” Amelia yelled, as she also attempted to recover.

As the clock ticked down to the last second, Gura managed to reach the edge of the stage, while Amelia lost momentum just before reaching the edge. 

With time up, the score stood at 8 - 7, with Gura as the winner. 

“Ha! Beat you this time, Ame!” Gura’s arms shot up as she stared with pride at the victory screen. Her bubbly smile forming, as she awaited Amelia’s response.

Amelia giggled a bit, as she began to stretch. “It was the ping! It didn’t register the up B in time.” taking a glance at Gura’s face was all she needed to see.

“No no no, we’re playing locally you can’t play that card!” Gura was trying to be serious, but her face was a mixture of a smile and a blush, and her shark tail was beginning to wag a bit. 

Amelia’s own face was beginning to blush, so she quickly turned away. “I have a few more cases to look at, so do whatever until I’m done.” In truth, Amelia only had one case left, but either way, she would be able to hide her face from the Shark.

Maybe it will be a long one, so I can collect my thoughts… shit. The case was rather short. While Amelia desperately tried to look busy, Gura was In the same predicament. 

Oh… Ame Is so cute! Her face buried In her computer’s screen, as she loaded up a rhythm game. The loading screens seemed to drag on, allowing Gura to steal glances at Amelia. The detective’s sky blue eyes scanning the page, a serious expression on her face only interrupted by her slightly reddening cheeks. 

Watson’s face, when she’s focused, Is so…! As that thought entered her head, the game loaded up, and she began playing. She quickly got absorbed Into the game, giving Amelia the chance to peek across the room.

Gura’s ocean blue eyes raced across the screen, while her fingers mashed the required buttons at a breakneck speed. As Gura maintained a perfect streak, Amelia took note of her tail.

Whether consciously or not, Gura’s tail was moving to the beat. It swished back and forth, Amelia realized she was finished with the case. 

Deciding to wait for Gura to finish the song, Amelia examined her friend. Her focused expression and wagging tail were the Epitome of cuteness. 

Sounds echoed from the computer, Indicating she still maintained her perfect streak. Amelia blushed even more, as a mischievous feeling came over her. 

With Gura’s tunnel vision masking her approach, Amelia got behind Gura. As Gura reached the climax of the song, she managed to Increase her speed further. Softly resting her hands on Gura’s shoulders, Amelia leaned in close to her ear.

“Hey…”

“Give me a second Ame, I’m-”

“I love you!”

Gura’s focus Immediately broke, and her finger hesitated a moment too long over one of the notes, breaking her streak. Gura started to blush, hard, as the song ended.

Gura’s expression became nearly unreadable, as she got up from her chair. A blush still reddening her cheeks, Gura turned to face Ame.

Without warning, Gura flicked her tail around. Knocking Amelia off her feet, she fell to the floor. “Ow, Gu-” 

Looking up, Amelia froze. straddling Amelia, Gura had a smile on her face but a dangerous look In her eyes.

“Watson, you got that case done right?” Gura’s voice was eerily deep, as Amelia tried to read the shark’s red face. “Y-yeah..?” 

A fluffy smile formed on Gura’s face. Leaning close to Amelia, Gura cocked her head to one side. “Great! Now you won’t have anything to worry about tonight!”

As Gura’s lips parted, Amelia realized that Interrupting that perfect streak was both a mistake and a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Never interrupt Gura during a rythem game.


End file.
